


All for Nothing

by Cakegirl_21



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream SMP War, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm new at this, Minecraft, dream team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakegirl_21/pseuds/Cakegirl_21
Summary: Tommy rethinks everything that had happened after Schlatt won the election.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 25





	All for Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first time ever writing a fic and actually publishing it, so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoy! :)

Tommy couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Schlatt, the person he looked up to most, his idol, was currently making all of the citizens of what is now known as Manberg, year down its walls.

Was this all for nothing? All of this fighting to gain our independence, was it just for nothing?

He started thinking of everything that had happened while he had been a part of L’Manburg. Constantly fighting over his discs with Dream, declaring independence from the Dream SMP, always messing around with Tubbo.

Tubbo.

His closest friend, his best friend, how could he have betrayed him to work for Schlatt? How could he have betrayed him and Wilbur?

_He can’t willingly be working for Schlatt. I refuse to believe it. He would never betray me and Wilbur like that._

Tommy continued to watch as Tubbo, Niki, Fundy, and even that traitorous bastard Eret all destroyed the walls of L’Manburg. It physically hurt him to see the walls that he had spend so long in being torn down block by block.

_How could this have happened? Was there anything I could've done to convince more people to vote? Why did they even vote for Schlatt in the first place?_

Tommy looked back at his old home one last time with anguish in his eyes, and he turned and headed back to the new base.

_This is nowhere near over, Schlatt. We will take back L'manburg from you and your dictatorship. We will save our friends, come up with a plan, and destroy you._


End file.
